My Sunlight
by Patronis480
Summary: Bella moves to the small town of Forks for the sake of her mother's happiness. She soon figures out there is actually something interesting about the one horse town. Alice Cullen. Rated M for future chapters.
1. She's Only Happy In The Sun

**My Sunlight **Chapter 1: She's Only Happy in the Sun

**I do not own the Twilight series, all credit goes to the great ****Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is my first fanfiction so feedback and advice is well appreciated. I'm a very musical person so each chapter is named after the song that inspired it. I'll list them as we go along so if you're interested you can check them out.**

_But if the sun sets you free, sets you free, you'll be free indeed - "She's Only Happy in the Sun" -Ben Harper_

Bella stared through the window of her mother's car, rays of light and shadows played across the road as they drove past the familiar Arizona terrain. This was her home. Orange skies, red sand beneath her feet, warm days and even warmer nights. How could she leave what she was so accustomed to? Her eyes traveled to her mother and Phil, his hand intertwined with hers as she drove. He had a smirk playing on his lips as she laughed at whatever joke or clever comment he had whispered in her ear. That was why, that was why she would leave the comfort and warmth of Phoenix and trudge into the remoteness and cold arms of Forks.

She certainly didn't think of herself as a martyr, but she should be considered something close to it. She was sacrificing her own happiness for the sake of her mothers. Renee had always been a cheerful person but Bella knew better. She needed another half to feel complete, a companion to make her whole. Then she found Phil, someone who wasn't afraid of taking chances and was as full of life as she was. He played for a minor league team and had recently decided to go to talent scouting events around the country. So like the good daughter she was; she opted to move back to Forks with her father and let Renee and Phil have their freedom… Yeah, martyr would be the right term.

She was sent off with a hug, a kiss on the forehead and whispers of 'Are you sure?' Of course she wasn't sure but she had to give her mother this, she deserved to be happy.

The plane ride was unbearable. Bella would never admit how nervous flying made her, well…terrified was more like it. Once on a trip with her mother, she had seen a man actually burst from his seat and run screaming through the aisle. Bella could never do that, one emotion always overwhelmed her more than fear and that was embarrassment. Instead she stuck to her tried and true method of clutching the arm rest for dear life and deep breathing with her headphones on, blocking all sounds of bolts possibly coming loose from the wings. Music always calmed her, took her to other thoughts that were distracting and feelings that deserved analysis, so her mind would be completely engrossed till the end of her journey.

She spotted Charlie when she made her way off the ramp and into baggage claim. Nervously smoothing over his hair and straightening wrinkles in his jacket only he could see. His face beamed when he finally saw her. She gave him a half smile and lightly chuckled as he almost tripped with the weight of her luggage. "It's okay Ch- dad I got it." "No, No Bells, I maybe old but I still have some sprite in me." He grunted out as he heaved her duffle bag over his shoulder and wrapped the strap of her backpack around his hand. The police car greeted her when they made their way outside. She had almost forgotten, her father the policeman, the chief. A mental note was made to immediately start looking for mode of transportation, there was no way she was going be driven around town in a police car.

One quiet car ride, a few nervous coughs and a trip over the steps later; Bella was introduced to her room. "It's…purple." She said as she looked over the room, her bottom lip between her teeth. "Uh yeah, I remembered you like…or well liked purple. The woman at the store helped me pick some of the stuff out." His eyes were focused on the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I can…we can do something else if you want-" He stuttered out. "No, no dad I love it. I still like purple, thank you." She moved to kiss his cheek but noticed as he stiffened, so she settled for a light hug instead. "Well…I'll see ya" He gave a small smile and walked back down the stairs. That was one thing Bella was sure she could count Charlie on, he didn't hover.

_A few hours later…_

Bella pursed her lips as she accessed the machine in front of her. 'Is it orange or red?' she wondered as she tilted her head to the side. "Well she's something isn't she?" Bella looked over her shoulder to see Charlie looking back and forth from the car to her with hopeful eyes. "Oh, yeah dad; It's great. I love it." She did actually; there was something about it that screamed…Bella. Sure it was an old faded pickup truck, with a dirty bed and a rickety, torn up leather cab; but Bella would assess why it reminded her so much of herself later.

"I knew you'd love it!" Charlie exclaimed as he walked over to the driver's side to open the door. "Just a little body work and it'll be like new" he said as he gave the driver's door a few hard tugs to get it open. Bella shook her head and gave a light chuckle as she sat inside, placing her hands on the wheel, she traced her thumbs over the hard metal that showed through parts of the steering wheels cracked plastic covering. "I bought it off Billy Black, his son Jacob fixed it up for you. You remember them don't you?" She nodded "Yeah, a little I guess. How are they?" Charlie leaned his arms against the opening in the window and shrugged "As good as to be expected. Billy's raising a growing teenage boy on his own. It's not heaven all the time." Bella nodded thoughtfully, boys must be much harder to raise, especially by yourself.

Her dad seemed to have opened up a little, she was glad for that. She figured as long as she seemed happy here, he would feel happy too. Maybe they could be on their way to repairing the relationship they never got to fully build. "So dad what do you think? Is it orange or red?"


	2. Jesusland

**My Sunlight **Chapter 2: Jesusland

**I do not own the Twilight series, all credit goes to the great ****Stephenie Meyer.**

_Town to Town; broadcast to each house they drop your name, but no one knows your face __- "Jesusland" -Ben Folds_

Church. Bar. Church. Liquor Store. Church…Starbucks? 'They really are everywhere' Bella thought she as she focused back on the road, she had just given herself the official tour of Forks on her way to school; she didn't even have to turn off the road.

Forks High School wasn't much to look at either. Her car creaked to a stop in the parking space as she gazed upward out of her window. Gray. She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut, opening them again slowly. Gray. She sighed as she stepped onto the wet pavement. 'Gray, cold, and wet. My three favorite things' Bella rolled her eyes at her thoughts as she slammed the door of the truck and headed towards the main office.

Her mood did lighten when she realized the school at least had heat. At least she wouldn't be freezing in her classes. The small elderly woman smiled a wrinkly smile as she took Bella's sign in sheet. "Oh, your Chief Swans daughter, Isabella" "It's Bella and yes" She followed with a half smile to make sure she wasn't coming off as rude. Thank goodness she decided to come in early, she wouldn't have been able to make it through the parking lot without tripping with the half the student body staring at her. The daughter returns, her flighty mother fled long ago but now the daughter returns. She thanked the woman as she took her schedule. 'I should think positively' she thought as she made her way down the silent hallway. A few students were scattered along the aisle, some sitting Indian style outside their classrooms, hovering over a book; others in formed circles discussing the latest events. A few eyes drifted to her and then away, a whispering conversation ensuing after. Bella leaned against the wall next to the entrance of her first class, sighing. 'So glad I decided to come early'.

To say Bella's first day was turning out to be a nightmare was an understatement. Her first classes had consisted of assignments she had already learned, awkward introductions to a student body that was way more interested in her than she wanted them to be and she nearly killed a guy with a volleyball in gym. She was on her thousandth apology as they made their way to the lunch room. "Hey it's okay. It sounded worse than it really was. If you really want to make it up to me, you should sit with us. My name's Mike by the way, Mike Newton" He extended his hand out, a goofy smile on his face as Bella shook it half heartedly. She really wasn't one for the social scene but she figured she should put forward the effort to make friends, at least to have some kind of normalcy.

His friends were nice enough. Jessica was chatty, a good trait because Bella barely had to contribute to the conversation. Angela was quiet but observant, making an appropriate comment here and there. She would share a secret smile with Bella every now and then from behind Jessica. At least there was one person she could say she would easily get along with. Mike and Eric seemed to be at constant competition with each other for Bella's attention. She would answer them both with equal interest, making sure nothing was left to be desired from her response. But it still seemed to earn her a slight glare from Jessica.

Bella shifted in her seat as the conversation turned to some party that had happened the previous week. She scanned the white and gray lunchroom in boredom. 'Why must everything here be a neutral color, I feel like I'm in an insane asylum.' She thought as she shifted again uncomfortably, sending her gaze further around her lunch asylum. Bella's breath caught in her throat as her eyes settled on the table across from her. They were all staring off in different directions, a tray of untouched food in front of each. No conversations, no words, if Bella didn't know any better she would say not even a breath being let out. It was wrong to stare; especially after the day she had, she should know how annoying it was to be gawked at. But this couldn't be helped; this was a force that she could not pull away from.

"Those are the Cullen's" Bella jerked in fright and looked over her shoulder to see Angela smiling. "Oh…" was all she could say, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks at being caught staring. Angela smiled wider and leaned in again. "They're Dr. Cullen's kids, well not really his; they were adopted by him and his wife." Bella nodded quietly as her eyes drifted back towards their table. "The big one's Emmett, he goes out with the blonde one, Rosalie." There was no denying who that could be, her golden hair fell over her shoulders like silk, and her posture was statuesque as she stared out the window. Bella turned to Angela, interest taking her over. "The two other boys are Jasper and Edward. Jasper's the one with blonde hair; he never talks…ever. I don't think I've heard him say one word since they've moved here, and that was two years ago. The one next to him you can figure out is Edward. Gorgeous, but he doesn't date, no one really knows why." Angela eyes drifted to Jessica briefly before finding Bella's again. "Believe me the theory's been tested."

They both giggled as Bella took another glance at the table. Her hand gripped the chair tightly as she saw a set of honey colored eyes staring back at her. They narrowed a little, a slight glint in them as they stared Bella down. "And the one giving you the glare is Alice." Angela said as she looked between them. "She's weird" Jessica chimed in as she began to take notice of their conversation. Bella let out a deep breath as Alice's eyes finally pulled away from her, choosing to look down at the tray of untouched food. Bella turned back in her chair. "Why do they sit by themselves?" she asked as she tried to shake the sudden anxiousness that had overcome her. "As if you can't already tell. Aside from the death glares; they only sit with themselves, we don't sit with them, and they don't sit with us." Jessica spat as she glared over at the table. "Why do you think she was staring at me? I mean you don't think...she heard…" Jessica rolled her eyes at Bella's comment. "Of course not, they're just weird Bella, especially Alice. I'd stay clear." The bell rang then, Bella watched as the Cullen's stood in unison and threw away their uneaten food, leaving the lunch room one after another. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so boring after all; at least there was something interesting here.

Bella waved goodbye to her new friends, kindly declining Mike's offer to walk her to Biology. Eric was by her side in a second. "Yeah Mike, I already got it covered." Bella was about to let him down too when she remembered he had mentioned at lunch that they shared Bio together. Eric was persistent to say the least, of course he wasn't pushy or rude about it but he sure didn't make it hidden that he was taking an interest. "So I mean I guess you could say I kinda run the whole paper, I mean I do most of the filler work…and…Angela helps some too." Bella nodded, feigning interest with the proper "oh's" and "hm's".

They walked into class and Bella handed her sign in sheet to the teacher. "Ah Miss Swan, glad to have you join us, please take a seat next Miss Cullen and we'll start the lesson" Bella's stiffened. She slowly looked over her shoulder to be met with same glare she had received in the lunchroom, this time it held a glint of amusement rather than mystery. "Uh, right…okay" she mumbled as she made her way down the aisle. As she approached, Alice swiftly looked away, a look of disgust on her face. 'What the-' Bella thought as she sat down. She took quick glances through her hair as she noticed Alice lean away from her towards the open window, taking deep breaths. Bella quickly smelled her hair. It smelled like pears, like always. 'What is this girl's problem?' she thought with sudden spite, she hadn't even said two words to her. Okay sure, she may have given her family a couple of stares but apparently so does everyone else. She couldn't possibly be upset about that could she? Bella spent the whole period shooting sideways glances at the girl next to her. Alice would turn away from the window every now and then; but would immediately stiffen and then continue her deep breaths out of it. The Bell rang and Alice was out the door in a flash, leaving Bella sitting in bewilderment.

Bella's first day had turned out to be a disaster; she had only been here a few hours and had given someone an excuse hate her. She sighed as she opened her locker, shoving her books in. 'Great Bella, you are the shining example of a social butterfly' she thought as she stuck her head in her locker, taking another deep sigh. "I don't think you'll be able to fit" Bella nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the voice, hitting her head on the top of the locker. She immediately straightened and slowly shut the locker door to reveal the source of her horrible day leaning against the locker next to hers, a smirk playing across her lips.

Sure from far away Bella could tell Alice was beautiful, along with the rest of her family. But up close she was breath taking. She had dark hair that was perfectly spiked in every direction, playing a beautiful contrast against her pale white skin, and Bella thought she was pale; she was no where near Alice. On her she felt it looked unnatural, unattractive. But on Alice it was almost as if she was glowing. 'Oh god Bella, you're staring again. Say something!' Bella's mind screamed. "Yeah, but god knows I keep trying" she joked as she rubbed the back of her head. The girls smirk only grew wider. "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen, you must be Bella" Bella sighed and nodded. "It's B…uh…yeah, yeah I am."

She had gotten her name right, she had spent almost all day correcting everyone else, but this girl had gotten it right. 'Not bad for someone who hates me' she thought as she slung her backpack over her shoulder, her eyes averting Alice's nervously. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for the way I might have come off-" Alice started, but Bella let out a frustrated sigh. "You mean the death glares you've been giving me, the faces, your body half way out the window in class…" Bella said slightly heated as she started to remember all of the uncomfortable moments. Alice simply nodded; her bottom lip between her teeth as if trying not to smile any wider. "Yeah… that pretty much covers all of my rudeness. I don't want you to think its any offence against you; I'm just not feeling well, so I might have come off as well…a jerk." Bella softened at her words, she could understand, she wasn't exactly the most pleasant person when she was sick either. "It's okay; I mean I wasn't even giving it a second thought." She laughed nervously as the hallways emptied. Bella caught sight of Eric and Mike walking out the school doors, silently thanking god that she wouldn't have to deal with the competition of who was going to walk her to her car.

Alice looked over her shoulder, following Bella's eyes. "I guess you want to get back to your friends." She started. "No!" Bella half screamed, immediately clearing her throat and speaking in a calmer voice. "No, uh I mean they're my friends but I don't…I don't have to be anywhere." Alice seemed to smile wider at that and nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when someone cleared their throat. Alice's smile faded as she looked over at Edward who was waiting by the school doors. "I should get going, my siblings are waiting." Bella nodded, hiding the sudden disappointment she felt. "Of course um, I guess I'll see you around." "I guess you will, since you're my lab partner." Bella closed her eyes and nodded, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Ha yeah, of course." She smiled as Alice gave a small wave goodbye and headed out the doors with her brother. When they shut Bella let out a deep breath she felt like she had been holding for the entire conversation. It was confirmed; there was something interesting in the small town of Forks and her name was Alice Cullen.


	3. Sideways

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and for the advice, I'm new at this so every little bit helps. I'm going to try and update as much as possible. Keep letting me know what you think. ******

**My Sunlight **Chapter 3: Sideways

**I do not own the Twilight series, all credit goes to the great ****Stephenie Meyer.**

_These feelings won't go away, they've been knockin' me sideways, they've been knockin me out lately, whenever you come around me __- "Sideways" –Citizen Cope_

It was official; there was actually something to look forward to at her asylum called Forks High School. The boring lessons, awkward stares and even Mike and Eric's constant wooing attempts took a back seat to the promise of what Biology now held. Even now in the hell that was gym she was in an excited mood. Her thoughts were broken as a volleyball flew past her and rolled through the out of bounds line. A symphony of groans followed.

"Come on guys, she didn't see it. Jeez." Mike said as he ran up to meet her. "You okay Bella?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I was somewhere else." She gave a half hearted shrug. Who cared if she missed the ball? She probably saved a few lives by not hitting it back.

She was just as distracted at lunch, impatiently rolling her apple back and forth on the table as she took quick glances at the Cullen table across from her. They were the same as yesterday, staring off in every direction but hers; with the exception of Alice. She wasn't met with the same honey eyes as yesterday through, Alice seemed to be completely engrossed in her notebook, scribbling fiercely.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Angela's voice pierced through her thoughts as she shifted her gaze from Alice to Edward. His eyes were narrowed and his lips slightly pursed as if he was in pain. Bella quickly averted her gaze and gave Angela a bewildered look.

"He looks like his head's about to pop off" Bella said, shifting nervously in her seat.

"You're on a streak. Maybe tomorrow you'll get a glare from Emmett" Angela replied with a smirk.

Bella's heart skipped when she heard a soft, angelic laugh; turning to see Alice shaking her head with a smile playing across her lips. Her notebook now pushed away from her as Edward shifted his gaze, his eyes now boring holes into his lunch tray.

"Yeah…maybe" She said distractedly as she looked down at the apple in her hand. It seemed as though her days were stuck in a pattern. Quiet whispers, some form of disaster in gym and a glare from a Cullen.

"You know you're supposed to eat it, Bella" Mike said as he took the apple, shining it on his jacket before taking a bite. "See? And then you chew."

Bella rolled her eyes and swung her backpack over her shoulder as the bell rang, grabbing the apple from his mouth.

"Thanks Mike. What would I do without you?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"Well you would have to walk to Bio by yourself. Since Eric's gone home sick I think I can fill his shoes for today" He said as he gave her a light squeeze.

"Well aren't you a gentleman…" She replied as she glared at his arm, gently shrugging it off. "But I think I can do just fine on my own. Maybe you can walk Jessica to class, since you know…you're in it."

He glanced over to the doors of the lunch room as Jessica quickly turned away, obviously watching they're exchange.

"You know Bella; sometimes you're too smart for your own good. I'm gonna get that walk though." He wiggled his eyebrows as he walked off. Bella silently gagged.

"He's clever, you gotta give him that."

Bella swung around to see Alice, leaning against wall.

"God. You like doing that don't you? What are you Batman?" Bella breathed out as she clung to her chest.

"That's a new one. But no I was here, you just seemed preoccupied." She wiggled her eyebrows, obviously mimicking Mike.

"Ha! That? That was nothing. Believe me."

Alice simply nodded as she motioned for Bella to walk with her. "Then I guess I'll take over Eric's job for today, you never know what's lurking in the halls."

"You obviously" Bell said, giving a teasing glare. "I'm surprised you're not in class already, you guys kinda bolt out as soon as the bell rings."

"Well we do have a thirst for learning, but I find it healthy to sometimes skip. You know, to give my mind a vacation and keep myself sane. You'll find it's greatly needed here."

Bella raised her eyebrow as she eyed Alice up and down. "You don't look like the delinquent type."

She was rewarded with another angelic laugh as they stopped a few feet from their classroom. Alice bit her lip as she leaned in a close, causing Bella to take in a deep breath.

"You'd be so surprised Bella." She smiled as she leaned back. "You should come with me."

'_Yes!'_ Bella's mind screamed but she shook her head. "It's only my second day; I think I should wait a little before committing offences. You know let them get a false sense of security." She replied still slightly winded.

"I don't know Bella, something tells me you'll wish you had." She wiggled her eyebrows again and waved over her shoulder as she walked off. Bella leaned against the wall letting out a much needed breath. What was it about Alice that always seemed to make it harder to breathe?

'_What are you Batman? God I'm so lame!'_ Bella thought as she ran her fingers through her hair, tugging a little. She seemed to completely lose her conversational skills whenever this girl was around.

"When you're done hyperventilating Miss Swan maybe you can join us?" Her teacher quipped dryly as he motioned for her to get inside. She quickly mumbled her apologies and entered the classroom, dropping her books in Alice's empty space.

"All right class exciting stuff today. We're going to be blood sampling; the blood drive is next week and what better way to know what blood type you are if not by doing it for yourselves?" He said as he clapped his hands together in excitement.

"You mean the cheap way!"

"Yes that's right Mr. Scopes. In fact; let's discuss that after class in detention. Now everyone will receive a blood kit, just prick your finger and place the blood droplet in the middle of Petri dish and then close it thoroughly. All right? Begin."

Bella watched nervously as the blood kits were passed around the room. She never could stand the sight of blood, much less pricking her own finger to get it. This had to be illegal somehow; there was no way this was allowed by any school board. She looked around as each student followed the assignment, pricking their finger and squeezing the tiny drop of blood into the dish. Bella nearly fainted right there.

'_Just get it over with, the sooner the better. You can vomit later but not now, dear god not in class'_ her mind pleaded as she reached for the needle, her hand shaking. She took a deep breath and held it as she stuck the point against her finger.

'_You're going to have to push harder than that air head'_ she thought as she pressed the needle against her finger again.

"Are you okay Miss Swan? You look…sick"

Bella looked up to see her teacher's worried expression. She shook her head as she set the needle down carefully, pulling her hands into her lap to stop them from shaking.

"May I please go to the nurse? I'm not sure I'm feeling too well"

"Of course dear. They expect one every year, here you go." He replied handing her the hall pass and guiding her out of the door. Bella staggered down the hallway, her hand against the lockers as she passed them to keep her balance. She was relieved when the nurse's office finally came into sight. She could consider this a triumph, usually she threw up at even the smell of blood, but this time was different. Sure she felt as if her stomach was trying to tear itself out of her body and her head was spinning like a top. But she didn't vomit. It was a personal victory in her eyes. The last thing she needed was another notch to her reputation. Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter, quiet recluse who throws up in classrooms. She groaned as she leaned against the wall, with her face in her hands. She was so close, but her brain felt as if it was going a hundred miles an hour, banging against the sides of her skull. She slowly slid down to the floor, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to take deep breaths.

"You know, I'm not the kind of person to throw around 'I told you so' but… god I hate being right all the time."

Bella didn't have to look up, she knew that voice. She shook her head as she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall.

"I'm too sick to rebuttal and too used to you doing this to be surprised" Bella replied, smiling as she felt Alice kneel down in front of her.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Bella shook her head again, running her hands over her face as she let out a deep sigh. "I think I'll be dead by dinner." She groaned. Alice simply chuckled, wrapping her cold hands over Bella's as she pulled them away from her face gently. She gasped causing Alice to quickly pull away, her hands shoved in her pockets as Bella gazed at her in shock.

"I'm sorry Bella... I didn't mean to-"

Bella shook her head, grabbing Alice's wrists to pull her back.

"No it's okay, they're just…you're hands are just freezing." She said as she brought Alice's hands back against her cheek. "But I like it, it's nice…it helps."

She sighed in relief as Alice cupped her cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"Well…I'm…glad I can help" Alice replied, moving from her cheek, down her shoulder and to her hand, gently pulling her up. Bella was about to protest when she heard the bell ring.

"Last thing I want is for you to get trampled." She said as she held Bella by her shoulders to steady her. Bella watched as students blurred by them, muffled voices echoing through her ears as she leaned into Alice.

"I need to get the smell out of my head; I won't feel okay until I get the smell out of my head." Bella groaned against her shoulder. She heard Alice clear her throat as she slowly pushed her up by her shoulders and leaned her back against the wall.

"Bella, don't be silly, hu-…you can't smell blood."

"I can, it smells like…rust and...ugh I don't want to think about it" She clutched her stomach, letting the wall support her weight.

"You are so…intriguing Bella, do you know that?" She felt Alice's hands slide off her shoulders as she laughed.

"Oh yeah, I don't know how anyone hasn't snatched up all this." Bella quipped, making weak gestures towards herself with one hand as she held her head in the other.

"It is a mystery" Alice said softly as she cupped her cheek again. Bella instantly relaxed as she moved her hand over Alice's, holding it there.

"Alice…I-" She suppressed a whimper when Alice pulled away. She was about to ask what was wrong when she heard Edwards voice.

"It's time to go Alice" His tone was restrained.

Bella peaked from behind the lockers; his fists were clenched as he glared Alice down.

"I have to go now Bella, my-"

Bella waved her hand dismissively as she nodded. "I know, I know. You're siblings are waiting."

Alice smirked and gave Bella's shoulder a light squeeze. "Are you going to be okay?"

'_No'_ Bella thought. "Yeah I'll be fine; I think I'll make it till dinner"

They both laughed as Alice pulled away, looking over her shoulder at her brother but Bella grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"Listen, some of us are going to La Push on Saturday. Do you want to come?" She asked hopefully.

Alice smirked as she shook her head. "I can't, I'm going to be busy on Saturday…"

Bella's expression turned somber as she gently let go of Alice's hand, running her fingers through her hair. "Oh…that's okay then."

"But I am free on Sunday" Alice said as she lifted Bella's head up by her chin. "We could do something, just you and me…if that's all right?"

Bella almost jumped for joy but settled for a less embarrassing nod as she smiled. She heard Edward clear his throat and took that as her cue. She grabbed Alice's hand again, writing her number down on her palm with a sharpie.

"Just call me and we'll…do whatever."

Alice nodded, looking down at her hand and then back at Bella as she backed away.

"I can't wait then…"

She gave a final wave as she ran to catch up with Edward, leaving Bella in yet again the same situation as yesterday, bewildered, alone, and out of breath.

'_I just gave a girl my phone number.'_ She thought as she wearily pushed herself off the wall. Maybe she was over thinking this. They were going to hang out, it was a necessity. People who hang out do that all the time.

'_Dear god, I do need friends. I'm socially inept. I'm Reading way too much into this phone number thing.'_ She shook her head at how ridiculous she was being.

'_I was pretty smooth though…'_ she mused as she found her way to her locker, pulling her English book from the bottom of a pile, causing the contents of her locker to spill onto the floor.

'_Oh yeah Bella that's you…smooth.' _


	4. Use Somebody

**My Sunlight **Chapter 3: Use Somebody

**I do not own the Twilight series, all credit goes to the great ****Stephenie Meyer.**

_

* * *

_

_I've been roaming around, always looking down at all I see, painted faces fill the places I can't reach, you know that I could use somebody, you know that I could use somebody, someone like you- "Use Somebody" –Kings Of Leon_

_Alice raised her eyebrow as Bella held the cherry up to her mouth, slowly running it over her bottom lip._

"_Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work." She warned as Bella shrugged._

"_I'm not trying to do anything Alice, I'm eating…that's what we do" She quipped, sliding it over her tongue before pulling the stem off, slowly chewing._

"_That's not how you eat a cherry Bella and you know that."_

"_Then why don't you show me, teach me." Bella wiggled her eyebrows a smirk playing across her lips as she pushed the bowl of cherries towards her._

"_You know I don't eat." Alice said as she pushed the bowl back. _

"_Exactly, you don't eat. You can eat, you just don't." Bella retorted, pushing the bowl back._

"_Why are you so pushy today?" She took the bowl and slid it back across the kitchen counter._

"_You know why I'm being pushy. But aside from that, I'm curious. You watch me eat all the time; I want to know what it's like for you. What it tastes like." Bella said as she caught the bowl, moving to the seat next to Alice, pouting._

"_And this will stop the pushiness?" Alice asked, eyeing the bowl._

"_Oh god no, I'm not stopping till I get what I want. But this will distract me for sure." She held up a cherry to Alice's lips. "And distracting me will get you off the hook…at least for a little while."_

"_And of course the best solutions are the temporary ones." Alice teased._

"_Unless you'd like to try the permanent solution" Said Bella as she leaned in brushing her lips against hers. Alice took a deep breath and grabbed Bella's wrist, pulling her hand close as she bit the cherry off the stem. Bella's smile widened as she watched Alice chew._

"_Well?" Bella asked, leaning back._

"_I…don't taste anything." Alice swallowed slowly, shrugging. "It's like…drinking water for me."_

_Alice smiled as a number of emotions played across Bella's face. Confusion, interest and then a slight hint of sadness. _

"_Is that what I taste like to you? You know when we kiss."_

_Alice smiled wider, wrapping her arms around Bella's waist as she kissed her softly._

"_God no, you taste…Ha, let's just say if I could bottle what you taste like. I'd be rich…er"_

_Bella smiled against her lips as she wrapped her arms around Alice's neck._

"_You shouldn't have done that, now I'm different kind of distracted."_

Alice sighed, rubbing her eyes as the vision left her. This was slowly becoming unbearable. Slowly, because she did enjoy the visions but they were torture all the same. She turned over on the bed, closing her eyes tightly. How she wished she could sleep, shut her mind off for just a few hours, just to ease the tension. She was on a thin line and she knew it, growing infatuated with Bella far too quickly.

She tensed when she heard Edward enter her room.

"You know we have to talk." He said as he sat down next to her. She groaned and turned her back to him covering her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I want to Edward." She growled.

"I…can hear what you're thinking…I can see…what you're seeing…" She heard him sigh.

"Then stay out of my head, because I can't stop it and I won't."

"It has to stop Alice, she's human." Said Edward as he stood up, pacing. "I know you feel some sort of…pull towards her but you need to distance yourself."

"That's easier said than done. Plus I can't and again, I won't." Alice said as she turned over on her back, watching him. He ran his fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly as he shook his head.

"You're putting yourself in danger; you're putting the family in danger. You're not looking at the repercussions of your act-"

"You don't know what it's like Edward." She hissed, turning to face him. "You don't know what it's like to be alone. You have Jasper, Emmett has Rosalie, and Carlisle has Esme. I have no one. You don't know what it's like."

Edward sighed, moving to her and taking her hand in his.

"I can't read her Alice."

"What do you mean you can't read her?"

Edward shook his head, an expression of frustration across his face.

"I can't hear what she's thinking."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Alice this isn't amusing, it's dangerous. I can't hear what she's thinking."

"Good Edward. Because I don't want you to."

"This won't work, she's human Alice. It can't work.

Alice rolled her eyes as she let go of his hand, turning away from him.

"We're only hanging out; you act if I'm going to make a claim on her or something."

Edward stood slowly and gave her shoulder a light squeeze before moving to her door. "But do you want to?"

She turned to argue but he was already gone. _'Let it go Alice, you'll only make it worse. Just be glad he's leaving you alone physically if he can't mentally.'_

_

* * *

_

_Bella POV._

Bella rubbed her thumb over the smooth edges of glass she had found in the sand, holding it up to the sun as she twisted it in different directions.

"It's so amazing what Mother Nature can do." She murmured to Angela as she examined it closer.

"Bella…it's a piece of glass… which probably at one point was a bottle, which contributed to the huge pollution problem that today's oceans are now facing. So in order to level the playing field, Mother Nature eroded it down to a less formidable form and then it just happened to wash up on this beach with all its other fallen comrades. See, comrade soup can, comrade egg carton, comrade can tie, and who can forget; comrade old worn out boot." Angela shook her head disapprovingly. "There really is a war going on between Mother Nature and our trash, but no one seems to care."

Bella stared at Angela, mouth agape. "Angela…it's a piece of glass…" They both snickered as Bella pocketed the shard. She had to admit she was a bit skeptical about going to La Push at first, but she was soon coming to realize that maybe being a recluse wasn't much fun at all. Maybe enjoying others company was a good thing.

"Sorry, I'm starved for an intelligent conversation, I'm grasping at straws here. Hm… Speaking of which, you know I'm not one for gossip; but I heard you almost died on Friday." Angela said as she held the back of her hand against her forehead, pretending to faint.

"Oh god! You heard about that? It hasn't even been 24 hours yet." Bella groaned. Small towns, you had to give them credit.

"Oh yeah, Mike heard it from Sandy, who heard it from Chris, who overheard Greg Falk talking about it with Mitchell Thompson-"

Bella waved her hands in the air, letting out an exasperated breath.

"Don't even bother; I don't want to know the intricate workings of the gossip train at Forks High school."

"Fine, I'll spare you. But there is talk that Alice Cullen was with you…" Angela looked over the rim of her glasses as she gave a knowing smile.

"What? I mean…yes she was there with me. But she was just trying to see if I was okay. I am half her grade you know?" Bella retorted, shoving her hands into her pockets as she looked towards the ocean. Angela playfully nudged her as she laughed.

"You don't have to put the act on Bella; I'm not going to put you on trial. I think it's nice."

Bella stopped and looked at her and then back down the beach. Mike Newton and the others were building a fire as Jessica and Rachel huddled together, obviously deep in gossip. Her eyes narrowed back on Angela.

"Really? You know I invited her to come with us, she said she was busy. But even if she could come I doubt she would have been well received."

Angela nodded, giving a small shrug. "Probably not, it's so ridiculous. No one invites the Cullen's anywhere. It's nice you at least tried. Plus Alice seems nice." She added as she nudged Bella again smiling. Bella shook her head, letting out a nervous laugh as she looked down, kicking some of the shells from the sand.

"I don't know what you're implying…"

Angela shrugged as they started walking again. "I'm not implying anything. I just want you to know that I have no qualms about you and her being…friends."

Bella shook her head as she looked back towards the ocean. She had underestimated Angela, she was good.

"I'll keep that in mind Ang… So tell me more about this revolution with the ocean and our trash."


	5. I Want You

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, I love the feedback.**

**My Sunlight **Chapter 5: I Want You

**I do not own the Twilight series, all credit goes to the great ****Stephenie Meyer.**

_

* * *

_

_An open invitation to your dance, Happen stance set the vibe that we are in, no apology because my urge is genuine, and the mystery of your rhythm is so feminine. Here I am and I want to take a hit of your scent cuz it bit so deep into my soul, I want you. Yeah you do, you make me want you; send me all your vampires. Yeah you do, you make me want you; and I can't get enough of you, and I can't get enough... - "I Want You" –_Third Eye Blind

* * *

Bella thrummed her fingers against the kitchen counter as she stared at her cell phone. She couldn't remember if she had told Alice to call her or that she would call Alice. She wasn't going to take the chance of calling and it being the other way around. That would be humiliating and again embarrassment was the most overwhelming emotion in this case.

"Are you trying to melt it?"

Bella looked up to see Charlie hiding a smirk.

"No dad. I'm just expecting a call… I think." Bella said as she directed her attention back to her phone.

"So…staring at it helps?"

Bella simply nodded, glancing at the clock on the stove. 7:14, it was still early, she could be waiting till 7:30 or even 8. All were considered appropriate times to call. Bella continued to weigh her options as Charlie cleared his throat.

"…so you're going to sit here and wait for a call you may or may not get?"

"That's the idea dad." Bella mused about what would be considered appropriate times to call. _'Well it could be based on time zones, but since I'm positive she lives within a five mile radius…that's not an option…god Bella you're getting delirious.' _

Charlie set his beer down slowly, adjusting his belt and sighing. "Is this about a boy?"

Bella's eyes shot up immediately. "No!...I mean why? Would it matter?"

"Of course not, I mean…well…I…I'm not sure how to go about this exactly" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Bella knew this wasn't going to be a good conversation. Charlie only acted like this when there was something "parental" on his mind and that always meant an uncomfortable conversation was in tow.

"Believe it or not I used to be your age. I used to date and all of that...stuff."

Bella sat up in her chair slowly as she eyed her father. "…o..kay?"

Charlie cleared his throat, taking a sip of his beer as he nervously looked around the room.

"Well if this boy say's he going to call you, sometimes that doesn't mean right away. It could take a couple days or maybe he won't think he has to call cuz he'll see you at school or sometimes…they never call, just because they're jerks…you know?"

Bella slowly nodded as she looked down at her phone and then back to him. "Well that's good to know dad, really. But it's not really like that."

"Oh…" Charlie instantly relaxed, finishing his beer; he clapped his hands together happily. "Well it's still good to know. You know if there is anyone…"

Bella laughed softly as she shook her head. "Don't worry dad, there's no boy. I'm supposed to hang out with someone tomorrow, a girl from school. I guess I'm just starving for social interaction."

His face lit up. "Wow, La Push today, more plans for tomorrow?. Who is it? The Webber girl?"

"Oh no, not Angela. Her name's Alice. Alice Cullen." Bella said she bit over her bottom lip, looking up at him wearily. Charlie nodded after a while, a look of surprise across his features.

"Cullen, hm. I know her father, very nice man. He's the doctor at the hospital down the road there."

"That's what I've heard…so is it okay?" Bella looked up at him hopefully.

"Oh…Oh! Yes of course. No go head, I'm happy you're making friends. This is good; this is great, this is normal" He said as he walked to her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Bella blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her hair and grabbed her phone with her other hand. "I'm going to head up stairs, I've got homework."

He turned a bright crimson as he nodded and let go of her, watching her make her way up the stairs. Bella let out a sigh of relief as she entered her room, closing the door swiftly behind her. _'Thank god it wasn't the sex talk.'_

She took a glance at her clock as she lay down on her bed, groaning to see it had only been six minutes since the last time she checked. Bella was hardly a patient person as it was and this was testing every once that she supposedly had. She didn't know why this girl had such a hold over her. They had only met four days ago and yet her thoughts always drifted to her. Her eyes always taking every chance they could to rest on the raven haired beauty. Bella couldn't deny that she was growing far too infatuated with Alice way too quickly, but the strange thing was she knew she couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop.

'_Oh god, do I have a crush on Alice Cullen? Do I have a crush on a girl?' _Bella's mind reeled as she weighed her other options.

'_Wait a minute, so what if you like her? Who would you rather a crush on Alice or Mike Newton?' _Bella gagged at the thought. She wasn't sure if she had always felt this way, if she had always been more into women than men, but she was without a doubt into Alice Cullen. She thought of their past encounters, there was enough evidence that maybe her feelings were returned, but it was circumstantial. Alice could just be really nice; she could just want to be friends. Her thoughts were sent to a screeching halt as she felt a vibration in her pocket. Bella's heart jumped as she looked at the unlisted number. _'Okay Bella, breathe. And for the love of god, don't say anything stupid.'_

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella…"

Bella silently swooned. Her voice was just as alluring over the phone.

"Alice, you called."

"Yeah, you kinda told me to remember? You wrote your number down on my hand." She said in amusement. Bella blushed as she thought back to her uncharacteristic moment of assertiveness.

"Ah yeah…Um about tomorrow-"

"You can't come…" Bella smirked when she heard a hint of disappointment.

"Oh no I can, I was just wondering what you wanted to do."

"Oh, well I kind of had something planned, a surprise."

A smile spread across Bella's face as her mind drifted. _'A surprise huh? Hm…'_

"If… that's all right?" She heard Alice ask hesitantly. She seemed strangely nervous; this could be a good sign. Bella hated always being the one at a loss for words.

"It's perfect. Should I dress for anything? I mean of course I should dress but I mean um…casual okay?" Bella cringed. Confidence gained and lost in the matter of seconds.

"Ha, casual would be fine. Tomorrow at ten, okay?"

"Ten it is, I'll see you tomorrow." Bella shut her phone as she sighed happily. Her head swam with the possibilities of what the next day held. She was getting more and more convinced that maybe she wasn't the only one who was developing feelings; she'd defiantly have to explore the boundaries tomorrow for sure.

_

* * *

_

_The Next Day_

* * *

Bella never really gave much thought to cars. She often tuned out whenever the subject came up around her. She'd hum the lyrics to one of her favorite songs in her head and slowly nod, feigning interest. She also never really cared for the color yellow. It was too over powering, too flashy. Her eyes hurt every time she looked at the offensive hue. But somehow, someway; the two of them came together and made something truly beautiful, or maybe it was the beautiful creature in front of it that made this car so appealing to almost all of Bella's senses.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are we actually going to go somewhere?" A smile slowly creeped along Alice's face as she raised her eyebrow. Bella closed her mouth as she reached out to feel along the surface of the bright yellow Porsche in front of her.

"I was actually staring at the car, but you're nice to look at too." She teased as she moved her finger tips over the contours of the hood.

"You're not so bad yourself." Alice replied as she held the door open, motioning for her to get in. Bella complied happily, sliding into the smooth leather seat as she watched Alice move to the driver's side.

"I guess if I ask how you got this I'll be considered an accessory." Bella said as she took in smell of new leather and light vanilla. Alice chuckled, the sound rolling off her lips like silk as she started the car. The engine roared and then slowed to soft purr.

"Don't worry I didn't steal it. It was a gift."

"Some gift." Bella murmured as her fingers explored again, tracing over the dashboard to the stick shift.

"Someone's developing a fetish" Alice teased, watching as Bella gripped the knob of the gear shift.

"Not a fetish, just a fascination. Now are you going to gawk at me all day or are we going to go?" Bella retorted, shifting it into drive. She smiled as Alice let out wavering breath and put her foot on the gas. This was what she wanted, to break the cool exterior and see what was really underneath this seemingly flawless creature.

"Do you know what I like about driving Bella?" Alice breathed, interrupting her thoughts. Bella shook her head as she watched Alice shift gears, pushing harder on the pedal.

"I like the feeling of it, especially with this car. It's exhilarating, you feel like you're flying. Granted you're flying at a hundred miles an hour but it's smooth and unwavering."

Bella's mouth dropped. Were they were going that fast? She glanced at the speedometer and quickly glued herself to the seat, pulling the seatbelt over herself slowly.

"So I guess it's kind of like a high for you." Bella whispered as Alice weaved in and out turns.

"Slightly, whenever I feel I'm going out of control I like to drive. I guess because I'm controlling this…this amazing feeling, I can go fast or slow and it's all because I make it so." Bella watched as Alice's knuckles tightened, her hands gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Do you feel that way now?" Bella breathed as she watched the road fly past them. Speeding signs insignificant blurs as the road became rougher. The sky becoming hidden under the cover of long tree branches as they reached across, intertwining with one another. They soon slowed to a stop, Bella's question still hanging in the air.

"We're here." Alice whispered as she got out of the car. Bella mentally kicked herself_._

'_You had to ask Bella, you just had to upset her.' _She jumped when she heard her door open, Alice's familiar coldness wrapped around her hand.

"It's a little bit of a hike but it's worth it in the end." Alice squeezed her hand gently as she guided her up the rocky path.

"Uh I need to give you fair warning. These sorts of situations where balance is involved; usually ends up with my face connected with a jagged object of some sort, in this case a rock." Bella sighed as she looked up at Alice. She was slightly comforted when a warm smile spread across her lips, her grip tightening on Bella's hand.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

They walked in silence as Bella marveled at the feel of Alice's hand in hers. Smooth as silk but hard like marble. It was a beautiful contrast that she couldn't properly describe; she just knew she wanted to feel more of it. She hardly noticed as time went by, it felt like only minutes before they had reached a clearing. Bella's breath caught as she gazed across a grassy field, small streams intersecting one another as fog collected along the edges, following them down on to small rolling hills.

"How did you know this was here?" Bella breathed.

"My family, we go camping sometimes. Places like this are rare here; they deserved to be remembered, to be seen. The sun may not shine here but it's beautiful all the same." Alice murmured as she looked down at her feet. Bella's heart ached as she saw Alice's pained expression, her fingers itched to reach out and comfort her.

"Alice…" Bella sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, she couldn't take it anymore. She felt Alice's hands on her shoulders and she looked up to see her worried eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you light headed?"

Bella shook her head as Alice guided her to a nearby boulder, gently resting her back against it. She sighed in content when she felt cool hands across her cheeks.

"You remembered…" Bella whispered as she put her hands over Alice's.

"I know it makes you feel better"

Bella laughed lightly as she shook her head again, her hands sliding up to Alice's wrists.

"I'm not sick, I'm just frustrated. You've got me…completely unraveled, do you know that?" Bella barely whispered as she looked up to meet her eyes. She felt Alice stiffen, but she kept her hold firmly on her wrists.

"You say such ominous things. Sometimes they're wonderful, other times they're cryptic and hard to place. You seem hesitant to be near me but yet underneath it you seem to want it just as much as I do. I don't know how to place you, I can't figure you out and it's driving me crazy." Bella let out a deep breath as she moved her hands to Alice's neck, her thumbs caressing either side. Bella was relieved when she didn't pull away, instead her eyes closed as she rested her hands on either side of her head, seeming to use the boulder as a way to keep her distance.

"And now you won't look at me…you keep hiding behind something. If I'm wrong, if I'm just stupid and the only one feeling like this then tell me and I'll let go…"

Alice simply shook her head, her eyes still closed tightly. "You're not wrong; you're not stupid Bella. In fact you're amazingly intuitive." She breathed. Bella pulled lightly on her neck but she didn't budge. She had failed to give this girl credit yet again, she was strong but Bella had her own ways around road blocks. She used it as anchorage instead and pulled herself up, her lips brushing against Alice's chin as she tilted her head away. She was strong and clever, but Bella was determined. She settled for placing small kisses down Alice's neck, smiling against her skin when she was rewarded with a low purr. Bella felt a shaking hand make its way around her neck gently as her lips sought their prize but Alice continued to tilt her head away each time.

"Are you always this cold?" Bella murmured as she kissed along the side of Alice's mouth. She melted as she felt Alice's chest vibrate slightly against hers, a sound that was the mixture of a growl and a purr.

"Physically or attitude wise?" Alice asked as she finally pushed herself off the boulder, her hand over eyes, rubbing them fiercely.

"Both actually." she replied as she took a much needed breath, savoring Alice's scent.

"Unfortunately yes… We should go though." She held her hand out and Bella sighed as she took it. They walked in awkward silence, making their way down the rocky path. Alice's mood was distant but her arms stayed firmly wrapped around Bella's waist as they came in sight of the car. The car ride was even stranger. Alice's fingers played with hers lightly, intertwining occasionally before pulling away gently to shift gears, but they would always find their way back to Bella's.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella whispered. Alice's expression was pained, her foot pressed against the pedal as she kept her gaze straight ahead.

"No Bella, you did everything right. I'm just…we can't."

"Why? Why can't you kiss me? Don't you want to?"

Bella felt Alice's hand pull away. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as the car slowed.

"You don't know how bad I want to, it's very complicated Bella, I don't think I can control myself around you, and that's very bad."

The car swerved expertly into the driveway, screeching to a halt inches away from the porch. Bella turned to speak but Alice was already out of the driver's seat, opening her door and pulling her out. They made their way quietly up the porch, Bella at the door as Alice stopped a few steps short.

"You're just going to leave then?" Bella asked, hurt evident in her tone.

"Bella…it's-"

"No Alice, it's not complicated. You're not leaving" Bella said as she took Alice's hand and pulled her up the steps.

"Excuse me?" Alice exclaimed.

"You said we would spend the day together Alice Cullen. It's only half past Twelve. I intend to get my whole day." Bella turned the key and let the door swing open, motioning for Alice to go in. Alice laughed nervously as she tried to decide if Bella was serious or not.

"And what if I don't? You'll make me?" She challenged as she took a step closer. Bella simply smiled and shook her head.

"I don't have to make you do anything; you're going to come inside because you want to." Bella stated matter-of-factly. Alice eyed her questionably, but Bella stood her ground, motioning again for to move inside.

"You just want to talk?" Alice asked wearily.

Bella shrugged. "I'm not going to lie to you and say I wouldn't prefer doing something else but yeah we can talk. But we talk about I want first, you have to answer my questions honestly and no cryptic answers."

Alice sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she looked over Bella's shoulder and into her house.

"I only answer the questions I _can_ answer. Anything else you'll just have to except it for what it is." She bargained. Bella wasn't too happy about that but right now she would take what she could get.

"Fine…we'll talk then." She stood aside as Alice walked past her, letting out an exaggerated sigh. Bella was determined to get the answers she needed, one way or another.


	6. What If

**A/N: I'm relieved you guys like my version of Bella, I want to keep her close to the original, but I figured it would make sense for her to be frustrated and take matters into her own hands instead of just waiting around for Alice. Hope you guys like chapter 6, I wrote it in a bit of a rush so excuse any mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**My Sunlight **Chapter 6: What If…

**I do not own the Twilight series, all credit goes to the great ****Stephenie Meyer.**

_

* * *

_

_Every step that you take could be your biggest mistake, it could bend or it could break, but that's the risk that you take. What if you should decide that you don't want me there in your life, that you don't want me there by your side? Oh, that's right, let's take a breath and jump over the side. Oh, that's right, how you can know it when you don't even try... -"What if__" –_Coldplay

* * *

One look at the Swan residence and you could tell a bachelor had been its main occupant. Alice immediately came to this conclusion when she was left alone in the living room as Bella went to make coffee. She took the time to examine her surroundings, gun rack; gun magazines….an actual…gun. There were small traces of Bella of course. She caught what she could tell was the corner of a Cosmo magazine underneath the gun literature on the coffee table, Coldplay softly hummed through the house stereo as she caught the smell of Bella's scent mixed with fresh coffee. Alice took a deep breath as her fingers drug against the coarse fabric of the couch. She was being pulled thin enough as it was with Bella only a few feet away, she nearly lost her mind when she was any closer. But now she was surrounded. Even as she took in the smell of the couch, Bella's scent won over the aroma of male cologne and cedar.

'_Oh god, I'm in trouble.'_ She closed her eyes as she felt the venom begin to pool in her mouth.

"Thinking of an escape plan?"

Alice smiled and shook her head as she felt Bella sit next to her.

"No I was just thinking…and being amused by the fact that you actually read Cosmo." She said as she opened her eyes, shooting an amused glance at her. Bella's eyes widened as she blew the steam away from her cup. She pulled her feet up to sit Indian style and inched the magazine back under the issues of "Gun's today."

"I don't really. Charlie picked it up the other day. His idea of what every girl reads I guess. I barely scanned through it." Said Bella as her eyes darted away from Alice, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"Ha, you're adorable when you lie, you know that?" Alice replied as she fidgeted with her fingers nervously. Small talk could only last so long. Bella simply shrugged as she took a sip from the mug before resting it on the table.

"You're just buttering me up. I see through that, all you're little…distractions." Bella said as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just stating facts…what kind of necklace do you have on?"

Bella looked down at her chest and then back at Alice. "How did you know I have a necklace on?"

She shrugged as she reached out, tracing her finger over the indentation in the fabric.

"I can tell. It shows through your shirt." Alice smirked as she heard Bella's heart pick up pace.

"So…been staring at my chest have you?" Bella stuttered out as she wrapped her hands over Alice's and pulled them onto her lap, tracing the lines of her palm with her fingers. "I'll give you credit though, you are good. But I'm not falling for it."

Alice looked down at their hands then back to Bella. She wouldn't win, she knew it. She saw this before, Bella wouldn't sway.

"What do you want to know then?" She held back a shiver as she felt Bella's fingers trace over her wrists, moving along the lines of the lifeless veins beneath her skin.

"You do…have feelings for me don't you?" Bella said as she kept her gaze on their hands.

"Of course I do. It's just…difficult."

"Because we're both girls?" Bella murmured as she looked up, her eye's deep with understanding.

"No…I don't really care about that. I know who I am. I'm not afraid of it. Are you?" She asked as she squeezed Bella's hand gently.

"No, I mean I've never felt anything like this before, but I'm not afraid. I have no reason to be."

Alice sighed as she pulled her hands away gently, instantly missing her warmth.

"You do Bella, you should be afraid…" She whispered as she closed her eyes, if she had a heart it would certainly be breaking. Edward was right, she shouldn't be here. There was no way it would work if Bella found out what she was; they would be doomed from the start.

"I don't care what people think Alice…" Bella said as she reached for her hand but Alice pulled away further.

"That's not what I meant. I can hurt you; there are things about me that you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand." Bella pleaded, grabbing Alice's wrists to pull her closer. "Don't pull away from me. I don't care about anything else. I just want you."

Alice could feel herself breaking, she never saw _this_. How she wished for a vision now, but with Bella so close and only getting closer her mind was on backup power. The warnings slowly fading away as desire moved to the forefront. She sighed deeply as she felt Bella's arms move around her neck, pulling her closer.

"Let's just try it my way for a second okay? If you don't like it we'll try it your way." Bella whispered against her cheek. She was so warm, melting away Alice's resolve with every breath. How could she deny this? This was better than the promise of blood, Bella's warmth, her scent; they made her feel human. She could feel Bella's heart beat against her chest as she pressed her forehead against hers, giving a small nod. Alice couldn't help but pull back a little though as she moved closer; she felt Bella's arms tighten around her neck, pulling her back.

"Just stay still okay? Don't…move…" Bella breathed against her lips. Alice nodded again as she dug her fingers into the couch. If she didn't lose control, if she actually did conquer her instincts; she could have the satisfaction of proving Edward wrong. She knew she didn't want just Bella's blood anymore. She wanted everything, her mind, her soul, her body.

To describe the feeling of Bella's lips would be a crime. There were no words that could be conceived that would properly give them justice. Alice had often entertained the idea of heaven, what it would be like if there was actually a place for her there, none of the scenarios she had come up with ever came close to this. Bella's lips were pleading but not insistent, moving over hers carefully as if expecting her to pull away at any moment. She had to suppress a groan when she felt Bella's tongue run against her lips, begging for entrance. Alice complied as she drug her nails against the couch, resisting every urge to grab on to her as their kiss grew deeper. A purr escaped from Alice's throat as she felt Bella straddle her hips, her hands running over her sides and gripping her jacket, pulling it down roughly. Bella was intoxicating, addicting in every sense of the word. She was surrounded by her and still couldn't get enough. Alice suppressed a whimper when Bella pulled away, resting her forehead against hers as she took deep breaths, desperate for oxygen.

"So I think my way would be the best direction to go in. Don't you think?" Bella exhaled deeply as she kissed her way down Alice's neck.

"It's certainly a front runner" Alice murmured as Bella kissed her way back to her lips.

"Look at me." Bella purred as she gently pulled Alice's hands into hers, playfully biting over her cheek. Alice gave an exaggerated groan and opened them. "You're so bossy today, I kinda like it."

"Hm…Your eyes are a different color. They're…black" Bella cupped her face gently, examining them closely.

"Um…it's probably the light." Alice gently pulled Bella off her lap, pulling on her jacket as she stood up. She ached when she heard Bella whimper.

"Don't…please."

"Bella…we can't. I mean I can't. This is dangerous." Alice sighed as she rubbed her temples.

Bella threw her hands up as she let out an exasperated breath. "You keep saying that, but I'm not seeing any danger. All I see you always pulling away. You said you weren't afraid but obviously there's something."

"Of course you don't see any danger Bella, everything about me lures you in. The way I look, my voice the way I smell; everything makes you trust me. But you don't know the first thing about who or what I am!" Alice shouted as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was shocked when she heard Bella softly chuckle.

"You…I can't believe you can even say that to me. So tell me Alice, how am I supposed to know who you are when you don't let me in? I took huge steps for you. Do you think I like putting myself out there? Do you think this comes easy to me?"

"No…I never-" Alice mumbled but Bella cut her off.

"No, it doesn't. Yet here I am practically throwing myself at you, straying _way_ out of my comfort level for you, and then I'm thrown back and told that I don't know who or, excuse me, _what _you are."

Bella moved closer as Alice shoved her hands into her pockets, her eyes averting Bella's as she ran excuses through her head. Bella leaned forward, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that Alice? What do you mean 'What you are'?"

"Bella…" She had let too much go. Her brain raced for a lie that could dig her out of the hole she had put herself in, but she knew nothing would satisfy Bella now. Only the truth would cease the circles they seemed to be going in. The only problem with the truth was would Bella believe it? If she did would she still want anything to do with her?

"I can't tell you…" Alice whispered.

"Alice…whatever it is, whatever this is. I'll be with you, I told you I don't care about anything else I just want you."

Alice looked into Bella's eyes, there was no doubt she was telling the truth, if she would mean it later on; that was a different story. She knew Bella wouldn't believe just words; she would have to see it with her own eyes.

"I can't tell you, but I'll show you. If after you feel that you can't be around me then I'll stay away. You just have to promise me that you won't say anything, my life isn't the only one this could affect."

Bella simply nodded as Alice took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen. She searched through drawers until she found the one that held the utensils.

"You don't particularly care for any of these do you?" Alice asked as she looked through the steak knives. Bella shook her head as she sat up on the counter, obviously curious as to where this was heading. Alice pulled out a serrated knife and showed it to Bella.

"What is this come kind of magic trick or something?" Bella quipped.

"No. I just need you to pay attention okay?" Alice said as she hit the blade against the counter to show it was solid before setting her hand down on the island.

"Whatever you do Bella, please try not scream."

"Why would I scr- AH!" Bella covered her mouth as she slammed the knife down on her hand. Alice motioned for her to come closer but Bella shook her head.

"Come here, you need to see this Bella" Alice said, still holding the knife handle against her hand. Bella slowly slid off the counter and made her way to Alice. Her hands were shaking as she leaned over to examine her.

"What do you see?" Alice asked as she removed the handle.

Bella simply shook her head, looking back and forth from the handle to Alice's and then back again. The blade was gone, leaving only a jagged piece of metal sticking out from the wooden base. It was if the blade had broken in two. She turned her gaze back to Alice, her hand was still intact, not one break in her flawless skin.

"Do you need me to show you again?" Alice asked after what seemed like hours. Bella simply shook her head as she continued to stare at Alice's hand.

"Bella please say something…anything…" Alice pleaded as she moved to touch her, but Bella was the one to pull away this time.

"I…I need some time to process all of…" She made a gesture towards Alice's hand. "This… okay?"

Alice nodded as she looked down, setting the handle on the counter. "I'm guessing you want to do that alone?"

"I would like to." Bella whispered, looking down at her hands. Alice nodded as she walked to the door. She would give Bella time; she would give her time and let her come to her own conclusions. She had to; there was no other choice now. As soon as she got into the car she started it, taking one last look towards the house, Bella stood on the porch her expression morose. All Alice could do now was wait, wait for Bella to either except her into her arms or cast her away. She hoped it wasn't the latter.


	7. Ten Speed

**A/N:. It's been a while since I've updated and I apologize greatly, I promise to try and update as much as I can. Again thank you for all your reviews and encourgaments.**

**My Sunlight **Chapter 7: Ten Speed

**I do not own the Twilight series, all credit goes to the great Stephenie Meyer.**

_I can feel it in the way your blood and heart beats, your body's caught in a race I've already won, or is it in the way your body moves? I'd like to tell you, but I think that you already know, the words I dragged out from your mouth speak, so listen up well, listen up well, In her vision, I have given company__ -"Ten Speed" –Coheed and Cambria._

Bella had never given much thought to how she would die; she had to admit that deep down in her subconscious she had some flawed idea that she was invincible, the 'it could never happen to me' syndrome as her dad would describe it. Now clutching for dear life onto worn leather and rusted metal, the thought seemed to fly from the back of her mind and slam right into the front of her skull, each tree seemed to have their branches open wide, as if welcoming them into impact. She closed her eyes, her arms moving around the waist of her "death pilot" as he swerved expertly around twists and turns, narrowly avoiding trees and branches without even flinching.

The past two weeks had gone by like a blur; the incident with Alice firm in her mind all throughout. She attended school the following day prepared for a very awkward confrontation but found the reason for her sleepless night was absent. It was on the third day Bella realized she was being avoided; any normal person would have been relieved by that; given the situation, but not Bella. Yes, she had said she wanted to be left alone; but Alice seemed to push it to the nth degree, to take it as far as not showing up at school was insulting. Alice simply had the choice of not being around but Bella was the one stuck with the aftermath of it all, all the questions, each one more unanswerable than the next.

The internet didn't offer any solace for her over active imagination. Obviously Alice was impervious to pain and was, to some extent, invulnerable, but put that in a Google search and you get all sorts of things, she was sure Alice had nothing to do with the Chupacabra incidents in the foothills of Puerto Rico so that could easily be ruled out.

On the fifth day Jacob came, no doubt at her father's request. He had watched her come home every day and lock herself in her room, only coming down for dinner or the occasional glass of water. One forced conversation and uncomfortable silence later she would retreat back upstairs, so there was no doubt Jacob was recruited to help her out of her "funk." The first day he arrived Bella was deep into her history channel marathon, apparently documentaries on the end of the world and how bridges were made were the only things that could make her feel slightly better. She wasn't expecting what she found when she answered the door, long gone was the short, baby fat stricken kids that she remembered, he was far from it. Jake towered over her, his head almost touching the top of the door frame, his hair was now cut short, and dark circles lined underneath his eyes making him look much older than he was.

"I heard you could use some company" He had said.

"Wow, you've grown…" Bella's neck strained, awed by Jacobs's height.

"Yeah, I kind of went through a killer puberty"

"I can tell and whatever you've heard, I'm fine. I don't need a suicide watch." Bella warned.

"Well actually, I heard you might be a lot of things. You shouldn't let your dad watch those 20/20 specials; it puts some wild ideas in his head."

Of course; her dad probably thought she was upstairs cooking meth or plotting her next armed robbery. The first days were spent watching TV or discovering more of La Push and its beaches. It was obvious Jacob was also fishing for information, no doubt a part of his mission from her dad; she never divulged of course and he never pushed. He seemed sincere in wanting to spend time with her and after a while she actually started to enjoy the company, it was the following week he confessed his passion for motorcycles.

So here she found herself, reciting every prayer she ever learned under her breath as the wheels of the motorcycle squealed under pavement and the remnants of afternoon rain, her body and mind flying in forward motion as wind bruised her cheeks and chilled her hands. She had to admit she was sort of enjoying it, as terrifying as it was. But the feeling left as soon as it had came when they jerked to a stop; the smell of burnt rubber and gravel awakening her senses as she felt Jacobs's chest rise and fall with jagged breaths.

"Why did we stop?" She looked up to see him glaring straight ahead, his foot digging into the road as his stare intensified.

"I...didn't realize…" He continued to mumble under his breath as his eyes darted back and forth, scanning the road ahead. She pulled and pushed on his shoulders.

"Jake! Snap out of it."

Bella flew forward against his back as he slammed on the gas and gripped the brake down at the same time, the bike squealed and howled as they spun around and sped back down the road. If she thought they were going too fast coming up; Bella would swear now they had passed the speed of light. The distance that was once measured in minutes seemed to pass by in seconds, before she knew it they were back at La push; the familiar scent of salt and sand washing away the residue of mountain rain and oak left by the forest. Her breath came ragged as Jake slammed down the kick stand and moved off the bike in one fluid motion heading straight down the beach, leaving her out of breath and disoriented. Bella got off the bike with hardly anywhere near as much grace as Jake, the back of her leg becoming a casualty from her lack of coordination. She finally caught up to him, half limping.

"Okay …please tell me what the hell was that?!" She grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and face her.

"I'm sorry Bella; I shouldn't have taken you that far. I just…sometimes I forget, I get lost when I ride." He mumbled, kicking the shells at his feet and averting her eyes.

"What are talking about? You nearly gave me whiplash. Actually scratch that, I probably already have it. What happened to 'We're going to take it easy, no fancy stuff.' You were like the fast and the furious back there." She growled. Admittedly; she did find it pretty cool but a warning would have been nice.

"I'm sorry okay? I forgot I shouldn't be going that far; it's not safe. I didn't mean to scare you." He then smiled and chuckled a little. "Well I kind of meant to a little… but I lost track of where I was."

"So…we weren't allowed? I didn't' see any signs, how could you know?"

"Believe me Bella, I know okay" He sighed and stared off into the distance then back at her, his eyes narrowing. "You promise not to think I'm crazy?"

"That depends. I can't promise if I will or won't" She shrugged nonchalantly while inside her mind and body were screaming from andreniline.

"The Cullen's live past that road, so as far as I'm concerned we didn't need to go any further." Jake wringed his hands together as he spoke obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. "The Cullen's…they aren't safe Bella, I know this sounds ridiculous but you've got to trust me on this. It's best to keep your distance."

"Why?" Bella leaned in closer as he avoided her eyes, his expression slightly pained. She pulled on his arm making him face her. "I won't think you're crazy Jake, please…tell me." Everyone in the town seemed to be weary of the Cullen's; High school was a different story, if something was considered different or strange it was always fears and ridiculed, of course they would be ostracized. But Jake had no stake in that, he didn't go to school with her, this had to be something different.

"The Quileute have many legends; these stories are passed down from generation to generation. Some go as far back as Noah's ark; some maybe further. This particular legend tells of the _cold ones_."

Bella's stomach twisted at his words, his tone turned ominous as he fixated his eyes on the beach, rolling a pebble between his fingers.

"It's said my great-grandfather ran into a group…well...more of a pack, of these…things. It was well known through-out the tribe of their vicious ways, of what they did…what they ate; but they were different."

"What do you mean what they ate? What do you mean different?" Bella's tone was slightly pleading as the frustration of the past two weeks bubbled its way to the surface. What could he mean? What did this story have to do with the Cullen's? More importantly what did it have to do with Alice?

"I'm getting to that, just listen. They were different because they didn't hunt like how others of their kind did, so they were of no threat to the tribe. My great-grandfather, being the tribe elder, made a truce with them. They would stay off our lands and we wouldn't expose them. In laments terms, you stay away from me, we stay away from you, and all will be fine." He threw the pebble with a flick of his wrist and watched as it sailed across the water; the faint sound of a splash in the distance filled their uncomfortable silence.

"So…what are you saying? These…_things_ your great-grandfather ran into, what were they?" Bella's eyes now followed Jacobs. He shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"Blood drinkers Bella..." He now looked straight at her as if trying to prove how serious he was when saying this. "Vampires."

She slowly nodded, taking it all in. Weighing the evidence in her head as her mind screamed to think logically. But what was logic anymore? After what she had seen it could be as farfetched as this story seemed.

"So, these…cold ones; the Cullen's are like the ones your great-grandfather met?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I'm saying they are the ones he met, the Cullen's are the cold ones; the original ones from the legend. Sure they've added some new members and they've stayed true to their promise but they're threat remains the same."

"Wait I thought you said they _weren't_ a threat."

His lips turned into a crooked smile. "Not to the tribe, we Quileute have defenses against their kind, passed down from generation to generation, just like these stories. It's not us they're a threat to." His smile faded then as he looked away from her.

"They still have urges just like the rest of their kind. It's just like a diet Bella, you always slip up at least once."

Bella's mind raced, she couldn't make the pieces fit. It was all too much to take in; her reality was spinning out of control. She stood then, abruptly walking back up the path to where the bike and her car rested, Jacob chased close after her.

"I um…I have to go back home." She said, avoiding his eyes as she shoved her hands in her pockets, searching for her keys. She had to leave, had to see her, she needed answers. Jacobs hurt was evident in his face as looked down at his feet.

"I knew you'd think I was crazy…"

Her façade softened just a bit to comfort him.

"It's not you Jake, I just realized its getting kind of late and after that whole ordeal I need to rest. I don't think you're crazy…in fact I sort of believe you." She turned swiftly away from him and made her way to the truck, practically leaping into the cab and starting the engine.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer? There's a storm coming." He said through her window, giving her what she would assume was his best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake, next time I'll stay longer I promise. I just need to get some rest." She shot him an apologetic look and revved her engine. She was about to slam on the gas when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Bella promise me you'll think about what I said, it may just be a story to you but just promise me for the sake of my own worries."

"I promise Jake. I'll be careful."

He let her go then and her foot pressed down hard on the gas. The truck creaked and moaned as she went over the rough beach terrain, finally reaching the main road. Left was home, a safe haven. She could rest her thoughts and maybe realize this was all just a ridiculous chain of events, it would all be explained and come clear if she could just get home, get into her bed and shut her eyes. Right led to reason of all her anxiety, all her sleepless nights. Alice was supposedly just up that road, so relatively close, her questions could be answered. Her hands turned the wheel from left to right as if stuck in a tug of war between her instincts and her whirling mind. One screamed run, leave it alone. The other allured with the promise of solutions and the presence of Alice. It was a day of firsts for Bella, her first ride on a motorcycle, her first Quileute legend, and the first time she ever went against her better judgment and followed an urge instead of her logic. She let out a deep breath and turned the wheel right as her foot slammed down on the gas.


	8. Time

**My Sunlight **Chapter 8: Time

**I do not own the Twilight series, all credit goes to the great ****Stephenie Meyer.**

_

* * *

_

_Like the climate you never know what weather you get, no denying you're the habit that I can't quit, it's only a matter of mine, I need the product of your fears in the form of tears, it is the only way I can survive, it breaks my heart to see you crying, it's the only way I'll stay alive, green eyes, blue skies, natural disasters when she cries, green eyes, they're mine, it's only a matter of time.__-"Time__" –__Cute is What We Aim For._

* * *

Bella never counted on luck, especially if the situation involved her. With her; if it could go wrong it would, she accepted this fact by age twelve and was rarely surprised at the turns her life would sometimes take. She was aware of the storm approaching and was well versed with the relationship she had formed with Fork's and its rainy days. The many slips down her drive way had cemented the weathers dislike for her. But this…this was ridiculous. Her windshield was blanketed with water and debris as the sky seemed to throw its full force down on her and the rusted can on wheels she called her mode of transportation. She silently prayed she could make it to her destination; being stuck in a rain storm in 60 degree weather with a heating system on the frits was not the most pleasant situation.

Fork's didn't get hurricanes right? It was a sheer impossibility wasn't it? The rain seemed to pour down harder the closer she got to her destination; she could make out the bend ahead, the tire tracks from Jacob's motorcycle still fresh. Her headlights cascaded over the smeared tire tread, it created a borderline of sorts which she found mildly amusing. The truck squealed to a stop as Bella's hands wrung around the steering wheel, she hadn't thought her plan out this far, how would she know where to look? She could figure from the looks of the path ahead it wouldn't be attached to any sort of neighborhood. The tree branches hung low, intertwining with each other as the road turned from concrete to dirt and loose rock. Odd place for a family home; but guessing from how they were at school they must relish in privacy.

She glanced back over her shoulder, the way back looking more clear and welcoming than ever before. She sighed and decided to take the proverbial leap of faith, so to speak. It would be like pulling off a band aid, the more quickly the less it would hurt. Taking a deep breath she pushed forward hard on the gas, giving her full weight on the pedal; she mentally prepared herself for the momentum to push her back but instead she slammed forward, her head cracking against the steering wheel as the light ahead disappeared. The sound of metal bending and glass popping surrounded her, she faintly registered she must have hit something, something hard enough to take out her headlights and make her truck, which was made of pure steel, come to a sudden halt.

'_Great, I slammed into a tree in 2.5 seconds. That must be some kind of record."_ She scolded herself; this was her clumsiness at a new level. She rubbed her forehead as a dull ache started to set in, her eyes looking up to see a small crack in her windshield. She sucked in a breath when she saw a figure standing in front of the car, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest in fear and joy all at the same time.

"What...are you…doing?" The angelic voice called out; the tone strained and forcibly patient.

Bella could barely think; her eyes locked onto Alice's. She could barely make her out in the rain and darkness but the voice was unmistakable.

"Bella...let go of the gas…"

Bella's eyes blinked furiously as she came out of her trance, she had barely noticed the smoke from her tires and the howling screech echoing around them as they strained against the pavement, her foot still jammed against the gas pedal. She moved her foot off slowly, watching as Alice slowly moved her hands from the front of the truck; it creaked and bellowed, the sound of glass cracking against the ground filled her ears. She barely noticed the driver's side door open, the cold wind and rain tapped against her cheek as she stared straight ahead.

"Move over"

She obeyed her gaze now falling on to Alice as she slid in, expertly turning the truck around and heading back down the hill at a steady pace. She was obviously upset, lines of frustration cascading over her forehead as she gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles even paler than usual. Her clothes were completely soaked through, her hair flattened straight by the rain, but to Bella she was still absolutely flawless. After minutes of silence she finally spoke.

"What exactly did you think would happen Bella? You would just…show up at my door step? And do what?!"

Bella flinched at her sudden volume. She would never imagine a voice could sound so frightening yet oddly appealing at the same time.

"I…don't exactly know. I didn't really plan it out that far." Bella mumbled, looking down at her hands. She was surprised when she heard Alice's angelic laugh.

"You love tempting the fates don't you? As if you're not in enough danger being around me you have to drive up to a whole den." She laughed again her eyes still intense with anger as their speed picked up.

"Why didn't you come to school? Why didn't you come see me?" Bella said, ignoring the malice in Alice's tone.

"Why didn't you just call me?" Alice fired back, her jaw clenched.

Bella's shock was wearing off quickly being replaced by anger as she glared straight ahead.

"I don't know, I guess if someone goes as far as not showing up at school to avoid you, you pretty much get the hint they don't want to talk to you face to face, much less on the phone." Bella spat back, her anger raising more with each word.

"You're the one who said you wanted to be left alone Bella, don't pin this all on me."

"I said I needed time to think not be deserted completely."

"Oh yeah you were deserted, getting riding lessons from the Quileute boy!" Alice growled as she swung around a turn.

"How…did…are you following me?" Bella fumed as Alice averted her eyes.

"I… I was simply…checking up on you. I heard you on the phone with him-"

"How could you even…oh of course, you have like what…super hearing now or something?"

She took it as a yes when Alice simply averted her eyes.

"So you what? Sneak around my house and eavesdrop on my conversations?"

"Something like that…" Alice mumbled under breath as she turned into Bella's driveway. They sat in silence, Bella wringing her fingers together as her mind reeled.

"I did do a lot of thinking you know, I didn't spend every day with him." Bella spoke softly, trying to calm the animosity that was steadily growing between them. Alice scoffed her tone less abrasive but still expressing annoyance. Her anger was about to flare again when she felt Alice's fingers lacing around her wrist gently pulling her from the truck and up to the house. She took a quick glance and was relieved when she didn't see Charlie's cruiser, it was obvious she would have to make up some monumental excuse for the front of her truck and her mind was in no state to start going over the different scenarios.

Her head was pounding, the hit to the steering wheel now taking its full effect as she leant against the door frame.

"You should have worn a seatbelt." Alice chided, opening the door with one hand and guiding Bella in with the other. She groaned in return as she felt the ground beneath her feet turn to air, her eyes opened to see the ceiling of her room and Alice's eyes golden eyes now reflecting tenderness instead of anger. She sighed in relief, feeling the fabric of her bed covering as Alice lowered her down.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did that." Bella groaned.

"Super speed"

"Of course…of course you…have…." Bella half laughed and groaned at the same time as her headache intensified.

"I feel like I'm overwhelming you…" Alice breathed softly, running her fingers lightly over Bella's forehead, smiling when she felt her let out a relaxed sigh.

"Just a bit, it's a lot to take in. Super strength, super hearing…super…invulnerability?"

"Would you stop putting the super in front of everything? I'm nowhere near a super hero." Alice sighed.

"You think you're the villain" it was more of a statement than a question. She watched as Alice's eyebrows rose and then fell back to normal, feigning interest.

"What makes you think that, hm?" Her fingers fell to Bella's shoulder, lightly tracing patterns over her skin. Bella shivered, it had been so long since their last contact she had forgotten how flustered Alice could make her with just one look, let alone her touch. But her mind had been made up, she wasn't going to get distracted, she knew what Alice was trying to do and it wasn't going to work.

"I know what you are…" it came out as barely a whisper but still echoed through the room. Her breath caught when she felt Alice move on top of her, her face inches from away, eyes searching.

"I'd love to hear you _think_ I am…"

It sounded almost ridiculous to say out loud, her confidence waned as she weighed the chances of being wrong. They were astronomical of course, but what other explanation could it be? Adrenaline rush? She silently cursed herself for not researching that possibility more. Alice's eyes remained insistent, her pupils now turning a darker shade of amber.

"Vampire…" she instantly tensed when she felt Alice take a deep breath and release it, her fingers moving from Bella's shoulders down to her wrists.

"Are you afraid?"

Bella merely shook her head as she felt Alice's lips brush her own.

"Tell me then Bella, what do we eat?" Alice's tone was laced with warning and malice, her grip on Bella's wrists tightening.

"You're different…you…I know you're not like that. You hunt animal's instead." she whispered quietly.

"I'm guessing you learned this from the Quileute boy…how fortunate you two met."

She pulled away before Bella could argue, her stare focusing outside the window.

"All we did was hang out a few times. You don't have to worry, he's not my type anyway." She joked, her arms wrapping around Alice's waist, giving a slight squeeze.

"I'm sure he told you of the danger…my diet _is_ a choice Bella, I can slip if I'm tempted enough."

Bella's hands traveled over Alice's stomach wearily then slowly back over her waist, testing her reactions.

"Are you tempted right now?"

"Yes…very much so" Alice breathed out, pressing her forehead against hers as her fingers grazed over Bella's cheek.

"You have no idea Bella, no idea how much I crave you." Her tone was almost pleading.

Bella could hardly place her own reaction, her body moving on its own accord as she felt her hands on the back of Alice's neck pulling her closer. She was burning, fire pooling from her insides and out through her skin, she had been away from Alice far too long; she could sense that now. It was strange how sudden it was, her longing subdued at one moment and overflowing the next, to her surprise she found no resistance; her lips were met with equal passion as she found herself being pushed deeper into the mattress. Alice's hands found their way under Bella's shirt causing her to gasp; the cool contact against her burning skin was such a beautiful contrast, shivering each time the vampire's fingers would cross over her abdomen. In the back of her mind she knew this was dangerous; she had already taken note of the change in Alice's eyes and the nearly constant growls and purrs that were emitting from her chest as she pushed Bella harder into the mattress.

All the warning signs were there but yet Bella craved more, the softness of Alice's lips, the coolness of her tongue as it danced expertly with her own was pushing all her of her logic to background. Reluctantly she pulled back a little, her back hitting against the headboard as she halfheartedly tried to pull away. But Alice was quicker; she pushed Bella harder against the headboard, her hands finding Bella's thighs and wrapping them around her waist, deepening the kiss when Bella moaned in response. Faintly Bella could register a cracking sound, but it was the furthest thing from her mind; it was when it got louder she finally broke out of trance. Her eyes shot open to see Alice's hand pushing against the wood, her nails digging in so deep they were leaving marks. It was then she heard three light taps on her door and her stomach nearly jumped out of her body.

"Bells? Is everything okay? I heard a loud noise." Charlie said, his head peering in.

She was about to explain everything, every lie she could think of to somehow explain why she would be in bed with another girl and why there were in such a compromising position; CPR training? Yoga? It was when she noticed Charlie was still waiting for an answer that she realized Alice wasn't there.

"Um…I…had a bad dream; I guess I knocked something over." She lied, her hands quickly pushing down her shirt as her eyes searched the room for any sign of Alice.

"Some bad dream…" He murmured, taking notice of the lopsided headboard.

"Yeah I…had a horror movie marathon with Jacob today; I guess they just kind of got me."

He smiled, obviously pleased that his plan with Jacob seemed to be working.

"The boogey man, Frankenstein, Dracula; they're not real. I thought we covered this when you were ten." He joked, his smile growing wider as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Dad, I'll try to keep that in mind."

He chuckled as he shut the door, allowing her to let out the breath she had been holding. Obviously the damage to the truck had gone unnoticed. It must have been too dark out to see, she would have to prepare herself for the morning; she could say she hit a deer, pretend to be utterly traumatized by it and maybe the conversation wouldn't go any further. She could even squeeze in a cry, which would defiantly make Charlie too uncomfortable to press. Her gaze traveled around the room searching for Alice; had she dreamed all of it? She let out a surprised yelp when Alice's hand shot out from underneath the bed, grabbing her wrist.

"That's not funny!" Bella chided, holding her chest.

"What? You don't believe in monsters under your bed?" She joked, sliding out from underneath the bed and falling back on the mattress; her eyes were lighter now, but still darker than their normal shade of topaz.

"You're not a monster." Bella whispered as she caressed Alice's cheek. "I'm still alive aren't I? No harm done."

"I wasn't prepared for that, if it wasn't for your dad who knows what would have happened." Alice scoffed.

"I like the possibilities." Bella murmured, smiling when Alice simply shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You have no sense of self preservation, it's amazing."

"Hey, I did try. I backed away." Bella countered.

"Barely, you never actually put up a fight." Alice said, her eyes narrowing.

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes."

Bella sighed, everything about Alice was supposed to be dangerous, but she couldn't see it. She refused to believe Alice would ever hurt her.

"Anyway, you should be apologizing for your father; he practically called me non-existent, a fairy tale." Alice joked, lightening the mood.

"Believe me sometimes I feel like you are. This seems less than real, you're too perfect."

"Far from it and please remember that Bella."

"You're so moody." Bella mused, her fingers running over her sides and arms.

"But I'm never in the mood you want me to be in." Alice quipped, stopping Bella's ministrations.

"This is very true, who knows when I'll be able to get you in bed again."

"I'm a lot stronger than I thought I was…it was…nice." Alice smiled, caressing the side of Bella's cheek.

"But please; a warning next time will suffice, I don't like being surprised."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." She chuckled, she may not be getting what she wanted but as Alice said, she was stronger than she _thought_. Maybe someday she could be strong _enough_.


	9. All the Trees of the Field Will Clap The

Hey guys, I know its been FOREVER. But school and work as you know can distract a lot of people. Here's my attempt at an update, I'll try and post more as time goes along but you know how it is. : /

**My Sunlight **Chapter 9: _All the Trees of the Field Will Clap Their Hands_

**I do not own the Twilight series, all credit goes to the great ****Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_I am throwing all my thoughts away__, __and I'm destroying every bet I've made__, __I am joining all my thoughts to you__, __and I'm preparing every part for you. "All the Trees of the Field Will Clap Their Hands" –Sufjan Stevens._

* * *

Bella was in a dream state. Never had she felt more content than when she was with Alice. A soft hum cascaded around her as she felt cold finger tips dance over her arms and a cool breath along her neck. Alice continued her sirens song, her voice lulling Bella into submission; fingers roaming over every bend and curve of her arm in childlike wonderment. She shivered as cold finger tips raked over the veins on her wrist.

"You love doing that, don't you?" Bella cooed, her eye's still closed, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"I think I love the response more than the actual act itself" Alice quipped as she ran her lips from Bella's neck to her temple, placing small kisses along her hairline.

"Well I'm not complaining. But it is just my arm you know?"

Alice smiled as she brought Bella's hand to her lips, slowly kissing each fingertip. "I find every inch of you fascinating, even the parts you deem insignificant."

Bella's eyes fluttered open then; she was greeted with her own reflection in a set of honey colored orbs peering down upon her with obvious affection and adoration.

"Stoooooop" Bella squealed, burying her head deeper into Alice's lap as she pushed the vampires head away playfully with her hand. Alice merely laughed, reclaiming the girls hand and pulling her gently to make her look up.

"What? What did I do huh?"

"I can't…when you stare at me like that…" Bella's voice was muffled as she nuzzled into Alice's waist.

"You can't what? Hmm?" Alice cooed, feigning innocence as she rubbed the back of Bella's neck, relishing in the feeling of Bella's breath sifting through the fabric of her dress and along her stomach. Her answer was a soft huff as Bella's posture straightened, her forehead pressing against Alice's as her hand caressed the vampires cheek affectionately. She was surrounded by beauty, the clearing Alice brought her to was teeming with life, soft chirping from robins filled the background as her body was caressed by lush grass. She reveled at the smell of fresh rain and Alice's scent mixed together, it was intoxicating.

"It doesn't bother me, just... I can't concentrate. It's kind of like that first day we met. Except hardly as threatening believe me. I thought you were gonna pop my head off that day."

"That was one scenario that had actually crossed my mind." Alice smiled, catching Bella's hand as it came to hit her shoulder.

"Bella, don't hit. You'll hurt yourself."

"Oh, ha…ha. Excuse me why shouldn't I be upset? You really wanted to pop my head off?"

Alice took a deep breath and let it out, letting her eyes close as she ran her hands over Bella's sides then to her back, slowly pulling her closer.

"You have to understand Bella, your scent is intoxicating. I wasn't prepared for it, as soon as it hit me I was instantly trying to think of ways to get you alone just so I could…" Alice trailed off then, shame evident in her features.

"You…you mean you wanted to…" Bella was shocked, of course now she realized that Alice's excuse for being sick was a complete cover but she still had no idea of how close she had come to her own demise.

"You have no idea how ashamed I was. I wanted to kill everyone in that room just so I could feed on you. I was willing to sacrifice myself as well as my sibling's safe haven here, just to get one taste of you. When I came to that realization I was angry with you, angry that you could make me feel and think that way. Of course as soon as I got away from you I realized how harsh and rude I had been. Talking to you that day was very difficult but I knew if I wanted to be near you I had to set things right."

She smiled as Bella cuddled closer to her, her head resting on the vampire's chest. "Well I'm glad you did, god knows I wouldn't have. I was so intimidated by you, by all of you."

"You shouldn't be, we're all harmless…really"

Bella scoffed, silently recalling yesterday's incident.

_She was sitting with her regular group of friends; Mike's jaw had been permanently glued to the table as he watched Alice and Angela banter on about the newest Muse album. Alice had started to gradually join them at their lunch periods, apparently mike was still getting used to the idea. Jessica on the other hand had made her disapproval known, always sitting to the far right, huddled together with Lauren, deep in gossip, most likely hate speech about their newest addition. _

_Bella recalled watching Alice and Angela fondly, the way Alice's eyes would light up in fervent support with Angela, the way her brow would wrinkle when she was presented with something new or foreign, never judging but keeping an open mind. It was then she felt a shiver run down her spine, she drifted her gaze from Alice and chanced a look around the lunchroom, she was being watched. After unsuccessfully finding the source she had almost given up when she felt a slight nudge to her left, Eric jerked his head in a forward motion; obviously detecting her uneasiness. She followed his motion only to be met with a dark pair of eyes, glaring daggers at her. Rosalie._

"_I take it they don't like her sitting over here very much." Eric mused, his tone unbothered. Bella was slightly troubled at how nonchalantly he took this moment, if he only knew. Alice's head immediately turned in the same direction, her hearing picking up the exchange. If looks could kill, Alice's glare certainly would have been Rosalie's demise. Bella barely picked up the low hiss that escaped Alice's lips as she continued to stare down her sibling. Rosalie's head turned in another direction then, Alice's challenge obviously being taken to heart. It was an odd exchange, so fast that the others at the table didn't even notice. Alice's features softened then, her hand squeezing Bella's leg from under the table as she returned to her conversation with Angela._

"I don't think they like me…" Bella mumbled, the uneasy feeling returning as Rosalie's glare remained fresh in her mind.

"It's not that they don't like you, they just don't understand why I do. " Alice's eye brows frowned as she saw Bella's self-loathing expression.

"I don't understand either."

"You don't see yourself clearly do you? Bella you're beautiful, I wish you would stop belittling yourself. I wish you could see what I see in you."

"So it's purely physical eh?" Bella quipped, giggling as Alice simply poked her sides.

"You know that's not true. You kind throw me off kilter, you're always surprising me and believe me it's hard to surprise me."

Alice smirked at Bella's confused features, her lips curling as her forehead creased; a most endearing look Alice mused to herself.

"There's so much you don't know about our kind Bella, me especially. I guess that's my own fault. I should be more focused on the other sides of this relationship rather than just the physical."

Bella's interest instantly peaked at the word relationship. Were they in one? But her curiosity got the better of her as she contemplated the rest of what Alice had said. What else did she not know?

"What are you getting at? What else don't I know?"

Alice took a long pause her eye's closing as she let out a deep breath. Her form was perfectly still as Bella sat there staring in silence, then her eyes fluttered open; a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

"Bless you." It came out as more of a whisper, Alice's fingers gently caressing Bella's cheek.

"….Wha?" Bella instantly stiffened then, a gust of wind blowing past her, bringing pollen along with it. Her series sneezes were far from dainty; she blushed furiously in the aftermath of her seizure like episode. Then suddenly it dawned on her, she turned slowly to see Alice's self-satisfied smirk.

"…No… Don't even tell me…what?"

Alice's smile only grew wider as an orchestra of emotions played across Bella's face; confusion, disbelief and then wonderment.

"So you're like a for real super hero, like an X-man or something…or…X-woman or…whatever politically correct term it is now these days."

"Bella, I told you there is nothing "super" about what I am or what I can do. Our kind are sometimes blessed with…enhanced projections of our personalities or traits from when we were human. I'm guessing I must have been clairvoyant in some way. It is not a fairy tale; my human life, the parts that I know of anyway."

Bella's heart lurched then, wrapping her arms tighter around Alice's waist as she felt Alice's soft purr reverberating from her chest, obviously enjoying the comforting gesture.

"Are you the only one?"

Alice smiled.

"No, Edward can read minds and Jasper can manipulate and read emotions."

There was a long silence, Bella's mouth forming a small "O" as she began to process Alice's words carefully. A blush slowly started to creep from her neck and all the way to her cheeks as she threw her head in her hands, groaning.

"Bella…"

"Are you kidding me?" Bella exclaimed.

"I…I didn't think it would upset you…" Alice stammered, her hands immediately cupping Bella's face.

"I'm not upset I'm embarrassed! You're telling me Edward can read minds? So he knows…oh god…" Bella groaned again burying her face into Alice's neck as she chuckled.

"He can read everyone in the school, in this whole town; everyone Bella…except for you."

"Oh…well…then…that's…weird. Why am I different?"

Alice shrugged, her fingers playing with the tendrils of Bella's hair.

"I'm not sure, I'm not complaining. But what have you been thinking that you're so worried about?" Alice smiled as the blush in Bella's cheeks began to return.

"Nothing…I mean…just it's an invasion of privacy, that's all."

"Mmhmm, what dirty thoughts have been running through your head Isabella Swan?" Alice cooed, her smile widening as Bella turned even redder.

"Alice…" Bella grumbled her face burying deeper into Alice's neck.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop"

Bella's muffled "Thank you" only made Alice smile more as the vampire ran her fingers over her back, tracing lazy patterns along her spine. She didn't fail to notice the shiver that emanated from Bella's body, as much as she tried to hide it. They laid there for some time, content in each other's company; the silence between them comfortable as they each got lost in their own thoughts. Bella's stirring brought Alice out of her reverie, she already knew what was coming but decided it best to let thing's play out. She didn't want to overwhelm Bella too much with her gift.

"I really want a proper introduction, you know at least let them see I'm not so bad."

"Bella…they don't think that. Let's give it time okay? If you want, you can meet my parents this weekend. The whole family will be at the there. We can do your quote: Proper introduction" Alice proposed. She could feel the tension in Bella's body as she waited for a response.

"You mean it? Like…at your house? Where you live?"

Alice's soft laughter filled the clearing as she cupped Bella's cheeks lovingly.

"Of course, where else silly?"

"With the past few weeks I've been having it wouldn't surprise me if you guys lived in a cave or something."

Alice frowned. "You've been letting your dad fill your head with too many misguided notions about our kind. We do not turn into bats Bella, we do not melt in the sun, we can't be warded off by cross's as you should know by now." Bella shivered as she felt cold fingers trace the outline of her necklace underneath her shirt.

"Well…let me correct myself, something does happen to us when we come in contact with the sun, but that's for another day." Alice added.

Bella nodded, deep in thought as she bit along her bottom lip. "I just want to know everything, understand you. Maybe even get your family to accept me."

"I'll do whatever you want Bella, even though I know they'll love you, especially Esme. But even if they don't I'll make it known you're not going anywhere, you're more than just temporary to me Bella and they know that."

She was slightly comforted by Alice's words; she knew that really no matter what the outcome Alice would be there to protect her and to Bella that was all that really mattered.


End file.
